


The true hero

by JadeInkwell



Category: Fable 2 (Video Game), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeInkwell/pseuds/JadeInkwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawk the real hero of Bower Lake faces a new challenge after her older twin brother, Sparrow, takes her place and turns the people of Albion against her. While staying in Reaver's manor, the hero of skill returns and Hawk gets employed as his maid and guard. Now with a new name, The hero starts a new journey, a journey she will never forget. ReaverXOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I sat on a luxury chair, I had no doubt my 'dear' brother was sitting on one too. The two face git! I sighed, why didn't Theresa warn me this was to happen? I looked at the wine in my glass, I knew Reaver would return and take this house back, but until then, I could enjoy having a house and a quiet life until that day came, my golden hair fell around my face. I looked around the study, I would miss this place...all the books most of all. I put down the glass, After Reaver returned, what would I do? People thought I was evil, thanks to me brother, Sparrow. I was the hero that saved everyone, but being younger then Sparrow meant I pretty powerless against him, even though we were twins. I picked up my glass again, only for it to shatter. I smelled a smoking barrel of a gun.  
"Welcome back Reaver" I said, _Time to leave_ , I told myself.

"Ah, Hawk isn't it? A hero of your powers should surely live in the castle, as rumors state." Reaver replied, he was out of view, but I knew for a fact he was pointing his gun at me.  
"Put your gun away Reaver, before you hurt some one...and don't speak of heroes to me." I told him, Reaver was speechless. I got up, I looked at him, he looked the same, apart from he was slightly tanned. "Here's the key" I threw him the key, which he caught.  
"Just like that? Where is the fighting hero I remember?" Reaver smirked  
"She died, along with everything else I had" I replied, wiping the smirk off his face. "See ya"  
"What about your brother?" Reaver asked  
"For all I care he can burn in the depth of Skorm, he is no brother of mine!" I growled, I turned and left the manor. I had to get away before I burst into tears! I went to the dock, A ship was leaving, I had no money so, that was pointless. I walked along the dock, than remembered somewhere I could live. I headed to the place I had docked the Marianne, the ship that belonged to Captain Dread. I boarded the old ship; I opened the door to the captain's cabin. It was dusty and there was Captain dreads skeleton. I back out and closed the door, thinking why didn't someone clean that up and I could find somewhere else on board to sleep.  
"Hawk?" Someone asked, I turned to see a young boy with bright ginger hair, he also had one brown eye and one green.  
"Yeah?" I said  
"Mastew Weavew wants to see you" He told me  
"Why?" I narrowed my eyes.  
"I don't know, miss" He said honestly, I sighed and followed him back to Reaver's manor. He took me to the study and closed the door behind me. Reaver was sitting in the chair I was earlier, I sighed.  
"What do you want Reaver? I want to wallow in myself pity alone if you don't mind" I growled, Reaver made no movement  
"Sit" He told me  
"Why?" I asked "I am not staying long"  
"Sit" He repeated, I sighed and sat on the chair next to his.  
"What?" I asked  
"What did you mean 'his is no brother of mine'? I recall you were rather close" Reaver said  
"Trust you, but I am not surprised." I sighed and looked at the fire "after You and Garth left for Samarkand and Hammer went to train with the north warrior monks, my brother changed. He claimed to be the hero who stopped Lucien, he told everyone...I tried to stop him bringing peace..." I stopped and shook my head "Why the hell am I telling you? Not like you care!" I stood up.  
"You have no where to stay, why don't we make a deal?" Reaver said suddenly.  
"What sort of deal?" I asked  
"You work for me, make meals, a bodyguard, those sort of jobs. If you do that, you can stay here, for the time being." Reaver said  
"Why do you care if I have somewhere or not?" I looked at him  
"I owe you, in a way, Without you, Lucien would have killed me. Of course, that would be most un-useful, There is still a lot of things I want to do" Reaver told me.  
"So, I just have to work for you...and I can stay here?" I asked  
"Yes" Reaver nodded  
"No funny business though..." I said " It's a deal" I halt out my hand, he shook it. His smirk was back on his face  
"Would you be a dear and get me something to eat?" He looked at me, I just nodded and rushed off. I couldn't believe it! I had a job, and a place to stay. Even working for Reaver was better than being homeless! Anyway, he was a hero too, so I didn't mind working for or with him on any occasion. I searched the kitchen; I could only find vegetables and some meat. I had nothing to get shopping with so this was my last stock, making a mental note to tell Reaver, I began to cook. I boiled potatoes, carrots and peas. I cooked the meat; I was quite happy and began humming a song to myself. I got a plate out and once the cooking was done, I plated up. I took the meal along to Reaver's Study; He was now at his desk writing something.  
"Here you go" I smiled and put it down, surprising Reaver.  
"How did you cook it that fast. My other cook took about an 2 hours making me this before." Reaver asked  
"I don't share my cooking secrets Reaver" I told him "oh, and that was the last of the food in the kitchen"  
"I will give you money to go shopping in Bowerstone tomorrow" Reaver said "But, seeing how your brother has turned against you, you need a new identity. "  
"That's true" I said  
"So, you are now Rowana Winters." Reaver told me, I liked that name, I nodded. "there are some dresses in the draws upstairs in the master bedroom."  
"Which on is the master bedroom? They are both really grand" I asked  
"The first one" Reaver continued writing.  
"Thank you, master Reaver" I bowed my head, surprising him further. I left, the young boy I saw earlier was standing outside. I smiled at him and went up stairs. I looked through the dresses. The only decent on I could find was a rich red colour. I changed into it, just as Reaver entered the room.  
"that suites you, but your hair..."He began  
"Is too noticeable. I know, I have some black dye in my bag." I finished  
"You are a fast thinker" Reaver stated  
"I was trained as a hero from the age of ten. I was taught to think forward, plan out, and expect the unexpected. Also, failing to prepare is preparing to fail" I explained "Is there anything you want, Master Reaver?" I asked  
"No, you may go to your room" Reaver said  
"My room?" I repeated  
"You can have the one next door, after all you are my guard too" Reaver said.  
"Of course" I bowed my head and left, I went next door; This is the room I had slept in. I went to the closet, Inside was my sword and gun. I would have to use them again someday, to protect Reaver...I closed the closet again and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I didn't have any will lines, I did once, by my lacking use of will had caused them to go. 'Easier to hide myself' I thought. I lay on the bed; I needed as much sleep for tomorrow. I slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke at my usual time of 5:00, I had no idea why I woke at that time, I just did. First thing I did was dye my hair, I looked in the mirror, I didn't look like Hawk anymore. Then I realized I had forgotten to change out of the dress, so I just smoothed out the creases, put on my belt and went down stairs, I began to clean the study as it was dusty and I had been meaning to clean it. I began singing to myself  
"Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back many more.  
Let it go, Let it go, turn my back and close the door  
The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a foot print to be seen.  
A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, Avo knows I tried..." I sang  
"Interesting song." I turned to see Reaver standing there  
"I..Was...urmmm" I stammered, Reaver chuckled. He threw me a large bag of gold.  
"You need to shop right?" He said.  
"Right" I attached the bag to my belt; I got a clock and put it on. "I'll be back as soon as possible" I promised and rushed to the docks, a ship to Bowerstone was a 5 hour trip. I paid the money and waited on deck, I watched the waves as we traveled.  
At Bowerstone, I visited all sort of stalls and shops to get different foods. While I counted up the coins I had to give the fruit and veg stall owner, someone bumped into me, causing me to drop some of them.  
"HEY!" I said angrily.  
"Sorry miss, it's not my problem!" The man grinned  
"Your right, I sure Master Reaver will be just as forgiving as I..." I knelt down and picked the coins up.  
"did you say Reaver?" A different, but familiar, voice asked. I stopped up to face my brother.  
"Yes" I answered  
"Who are you?" Sparrow asked  
"I'm Rowana Winters, sir, I am Master Reaver's maid" I said, I gave the right coins to the owner and picked up my items. "No, if you don't mind, I must return with these a once." I went to walk away, but Sparrow didn't let me.  
"I am the king, I am sure Reaver won't mind if I borrowed you for a while." Sparrow said  
"I am afraid he will, he only returned yesterday and is in a mood, So, I mustn't keep him waiting" I said  
"How did someone as pretty as you get to be in Reaver's control?" sparrow asked  
"Master Reaver offered me a job...when I had nothing, I owe him my life. Now if you don't mind, 'Your majesty', I have a job to do!" I passed him, with all I needed; I headed to dock and got another ship back. I hoped Reaver had got someone else to get him something to eat while I was away...  
I was happy once I reached Bloodstone dock; I went back up to the manor and straight to the kitchen. Just as I set the groceries down, Reaver came in.  
"So, you have returned" He stated  
"Sorry, I was delayed by my brother, better known as the King of Albion." I said "King my arse, he couldn't even look after a kitten, let alone a kingdom!" I grumbled, as I began unpacking. I threw the rest of the coins to Reaver. "I brought enough for 3 big meals a day for a week" I told him  
"You are just full of surprises, aren't you?" Reaver grinned  
"Only on days ending with Y." I replied, a small smirked on my face "What do you want for dinner?" I asked  
"Anything, surprise me" Reaver grinned and left. I left out a selection of mixed vegetables and some chicken. I got out a pot and began to make a stew, I added in some herbs I had brought. I remembered seeing some rare herbs in Wraithmarsh when I passed through while on my mission to defeat Lucien. I watched the stew simmering for about half an hour, before taking it off the heat and ladled it into a bowl. I took it to Reaver's study, where I knew he would be.  
"Chicken and vegetable stew" I said as I placed it in front of him.  
"How did you know I was in here?" Reaver asked  
"It's a secret" I smiled  
"If you say so, you may go and do whatever until I need you." Reaver said, he called in his butler Barry , the young boy who had come to get me, as I left. I began to dust, polish and scrub the main hall, I started by the stairs. About 2 hours and a shinning floor later, someone knocked on the door.  
"Rowana, will you get that!" Reaver called from his study. I went to the door and opened it, to find my brother standing there.  
"Master Reaver, It's the king!" I called, Reaver came out of his study. He looked at Sparrow.  
"So, you're the one who delayed my maid this morning" Reaver said, slightly annoyed  
"I am king, anyway, I didn't think you would mind" Sparrow replied " After all, she is a bit on the skinny side..."  
"I am not that skinny!" I protested angrily!  
"Rowana, go and get Barry, he is in the kitchen. Tell him to bring up the finest wine from the cellar." Reaver told me, I nodded. As I passed him he whispered 'go and get your weapons, time to see if you are a good guard' I found Barry washing up.  
"Master Reaver wants his finest wine from the cellar, please take it to his study" I told him.  
"Wight you awe" He smiled, I adored his speech impediment. Then, I went upstairs and got out my sword and gun, I put my gun in its holster, put I placed my sword back in the closet. I went back downstairs and joined Reaver in his study. I had to pour them drinks, I past one to my brother, then one to Reaver, I stepped back, until Reaver need me again.  
"what happened to your sister, the hero who saved us all?" Reaver asked, Sparrow stiffed, I stayed still, wondering what Sparrow would say.  
"she went against the people after you left, she has a high price on her head, if she ever shows her face in Albion again." Sparrow said  
"I see, shame. She was quite a looker" Reaver sighed. I watched Sparrow closely. He seemed uncomfortable, There was a darker reason he was here. I felt something in the back of my head.  
"Do you know the real reason I am here Reaver?" Sparrow asked  
"no, but by all means enlighten us" Reaver took a sip, then, with identical movements. Both Sparrow and I drew our guns. His pointing at Reaver, mine, at his heart.  
"Ho..."Sparrow looked at me in shock.  
"I was trained by the best" I said simply, and looked at Reaver, who smirked.  
"A quick warning sparrow, she is also a guard of mine. And one of best, i must say." Reaver looked at me. I rolled my eyes.  
"I'm your only guard" I added with a roll of my eyes  
"Indeed, Sparrow, all I have to say is one word and you will fall, And I would rather you not mess up my floor. Blood stains you know" Reaver told him, I smirked. Sparrow looked from me to Reaver, than put his gun away, and left the manor. Hopefully never to return, I put my gun in its holster. "Very impressive, you have improved since I last saw you."  
"It's called training Reaver" I said, I picked up Sparrow's glass, I stopped. "Thank you..." I muttered  
"For what?" Reaver asked  
"For not telling him who I really was" I said and quickly left before Reaver could say another word.


End file.
